Pets are an integral part of our society, and pet owners must learn to cope with the inevitable problems of animal husbandry as far as domestic pets are concerned. Animals require nourishment, of course, and produce waste. Feeding an animal is a minimal problem, but animal waste causes many problems. Idealy, the animal can be exercised outside of the home, but even outside, "scoopers" of one kind or another may be required or should be used. These are readily available, and of inumerable types, including some disposable types.
However, walking an animal, in a timely manner, is not always possible. In fact, while dogs can be walked, and very much enjoy the air and exercise, cats do not adapt to the same pattern. Stray cats are quite happy on the streets, but domestic cats must not, or should not, be let out; particularly in urban areas. Consequently, other arrangements must be made for indoor waste collecting and disposal.
Fortunately, cats adapt to litter boxes, which, therefore, are a very necessary element in providing for animals, and in particular, cats, that must be kept indoors. With a combination of natural instinct and training, kittens and cats can learn to use a litter box, which, very effectively, provides a control of and reduces rather unsavory messes and odors in the home.
Litter boxes can be anything from a simple flat pan or tray, somewhat larger than the cat, with sides to contain the litter material, to elaborate boxes forming a roof over the tray, with an opening in one end for a cat to enter. These may be, psychologically more attractive to animals, as well as to pet owners, and do contain the inevitable odors to some extent.
However, the larger and more elaborate the litter box, the more awkward it becomes to find a place for it, or to carry it from place to place, or store it when it is not in use. The more elaborate litter boxes can be quite heavy and cumbersome.
Almost all of these litter boxes are provided with a layer of sand, or one of many types of commercial litter material that may be treated with a chemical or deodorant of one kind or another to absorb the animal fluids and droppings, and contain the odors.
In any and all cases, the box, and its litter must be emptied quite often, and the box and its tray must be cleaned from time to time for obvious reasons. This chore is as unpleasant as it is necessary.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable bag that is an integral part of a domestic litter box. The bag, logically of plastic, can be fit over a frame to surround and form the litter box itself, which is completely enclosed, except for an entrance at one end, which is, of course, the opening of the plastic bag. The litter material can be spread over the bottom of the plastic bag to attract the cats. There the litter is available for use, and for timely disposal with a minimum of effort and inconvenience.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a frame that can fit into a plastic bag to form an enclosed litter box; open at one end, but with sides, top and bottom completely sealed by the plastic. This frame and litter box can be easily moved from room to room. The plastic bag can be easily discarded and replaced. The frame may be cleaned, if necessary, and folded and stored for future use.
The frame and plastic bag may be fit into and be attached to a conventional litter tray, but the litter material is spread out on the plastic inside of the bag instead of on the tray. This provides a lighter, simpler, more sanitary, portable, and disposable litter bag; serving as a litter box for the use of domestic pets domestic pets.